Always by my side Fred&George WeasleyValerie Dumont
by rrosieew
Summary: Algo había cambiado en nuestra relación, entre ellos y yo. Éramos amigos, claro, pero a veces podíamos llegar a ser más que eso. Miradas, palabras, gestos, celos. Uno, romántico, comprensivo y todo un caballero, y el otro, rebelde, atrevido, y un seductor. Varias personas dicen que pueden gustarte de dos personas, claro, pero cuando ellos son gemelos y tus mejores amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Número 12 de Grimmauld Place**

— ¿Estás segura de que tienes todo listo, verdad? —preguntó mamá saliendo de la cocina.

—Si mamá, la túnica, libros, varita. —señale el baúl y luego a mi bolsillo— No te preocupes, estaremos sin ti solo unas horas.

—Si unas horas, y luego dos semanas. —me dijo acomodando el mechón del flequillo largo que sobraba de mi trenza— ¡Alex! ¡Apúrate, vendrán a buscarlos dentro de poco!

El verano nuevamente se estaba yendo, y como siempre, nos íbamos de casa casi quince antes de comenzar las clases. No nos dirigíamos a la casa de los Weasley, ni al Caldero Chorreante, nos íbamos al cuartel, como le decía mamá. El cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, la cual fue fundada por Dumbledore.

—Cuídense ¿sí? Alex, pórtate bien. —nos dijo dándonos a ambos un beso en la frente.

—Mamá solo son cuatro horas, irás al Ministerio y luego vas al cuartel. —dijo mi hermano harto de escucharla, mamá lo miró con cara de desconfianza y se despidió por tercera vez. La vimos salir por la puerta y subirse a su auto a través de la ventana. La despedimos con la mano y la vimos alejarse por la calle.

Alex subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, noté que los baúles estaban cautelosamente acomodados en la cocina. Formé una sonrisa algo melancólica, este sería mi último año en Hogwarts, debo decir que no creía durar ahí dentro. Miré la mesita y recogí el suplemento del Profeta que mamá había traído el día anterior. Me senté en el sillón a leer en silencio. Luego de un rato, completamente distinto, escuché un estrépito en la cocina. Me enderecé, concentrándome en escuchar. Mamá no podía haber regresado, y menos por la parte de atrás de la casa, era muy pronto, y en todo caso debí de haber escuchado el motor del auto. Hubo un silencio por unos pocos segundos, luego voces. Ladrones pensé, poniéndome de pie, pero un segundo después se me ocurrió que si fueran ladrones guardarían silencio, y quienes quiera que se estuvieran moviendo alrededor de la cocina seguramente no se estaban preocupando por hacerlo. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo y me encaminé lentamente a la puerta de la cocina. Mi corazón se disparó hacia arriba en mi garganta. Había dos personas paradas en la fría cocina, perfilados por la luz del sol brillando a través de la puerta de vidrio.

—Baja tu varita, niña, antes de que le saques un ojo a alguien. —dijo una voz baja y en un gruñido.

Conocía esa voz, pero no bajé mi varita.

— ¿Profesor Moody? —pregunté insegura.

—No sé mucho de ser 'Profesor' —gruñó la voz. — Nunca di mucha enseñanza, ¿o sí?

Bajé mi varita ligeramente pero no me moví de la puerta. Tenía una buena razón para sospechar. Recientemente había pasado nueve meses en los cuales había pensado que estaba con el verdadero Moody solo para saber que no estaba con el correcto, si no con un impostor; un impostor, además, que trató de matar a Harry después de que fue descubierto. Pero antes de que hubiera tomado una decisión acerca de lo que iba a hacer, una segunda voz provino de arriba.

— ¿Valerie? ¿Estás bien? Escuche un… —Alex llegó rápidamente a mi lado y se quedó callado. — ¿Profesor Moody?

—Sí, sí, soy yo, hemos venido a buscarlos ¿tienen sus cosas? —ambos asentimos aún con miedo y mirando a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado que sonreía, y no decía una palabra.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Son iguales a su madre! —habló de repente la chica que acompañaba a Moody, ésta era un poco más joven que mamá, tenía la cara pálida, ojos oscuros y brillantes y cabello corto y de un color violeta. — Salvo él, —dijo mirando a mi hermano— él tiene el cabello más rubio como su…

—Como mi padre sí.

El profesor Moody pasó por nuestro lado y hechizó los baúles para que salieran volando hacia la parte trasera del patio, la chica seguía sonriéndonos, seguro imaginándose lo parecidos que éramos a mamá.

—Oh… que tonta. —dijo acercándose y estirando una mano para que la estreche— Soy Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, pero solo díganme Tonks, es que me gusta más.

Le estreché la mano, sonreí y le respondí:

—Valerie, y él es Alex.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? —preguntó mi hermano apenas terminó de estrechar la mano de Tonks.

—Sólo estamos esperando la señal que nos indique que es seguro que nos marchemos. —dijo Moody, echando un vistazo a la ventana de la cocina con gran interés.

— ¿Son muy limpios los muggles no? —me dijo la bruja, que veía alrededor de la cocina con gran interés. —Mi papá es un muggle, como el tuyo, y es un viejo patán. Supongo que varía, igual que con los magos...

—Limpia mi madre. —le dije sonriendo tímidamente— Igual, si mi padre es limpio, supongo.

—Vengan. —dijo Moody, atravesando la puerta trasera. Los cuatro nos acomodamos en el césped. Viajaríamos en escobas, ya que, Alex no podía aparecerse y las red Flu estaban cerradas. Tonks ató mi baúl a su escoba y el de Alex a la de Moody.

—Vamos a volar en una formación muy junta. Tonks al frente. Yo voy a estar detrás. No romperemos fila por nada, ¿me entienden? Si uno de nosotros es asesinado…

— ¿Es posible? —Alex preguntó aprensivamente, pero Moody lo ignoró.

—...los otros siguen volando, no se detengan, no rompan la fila.

—Deja de darles ánimos, Ojo loco, o pensaran que no estamos tomando esto seriamente. —dijo Tonks, cuando Alex y yo nos miramos.

—Monten sus escobas, esa es la primera señal. —dijo Moody fuertemente, apuntando al cielo.

Lejos, muy lejos por encima de ellos, un chorro de chispas rojas volaron entre las estrellas. Eran chispas de varita. Pasé mi pierna derecha sobre la escoba y apreté el mango fuertemente.

— ¡Segunda señal, vamos! —dijo Moody estruendosamente, mientras más chispas, verdes esta vez, explotaron sobre ellos. Golpeé fuertemente el suelo. El aire frío corrió a través de mi cabello mientras los jardines de se hacían más pequeños, encogiéndose rápidamente en remiendos de verdes oscuros y negros.

— ¡Giren al sureste y sigan subiendo, hay otra nube ligera arriba en la que nos podemos ocultar! —dijo Moody

— ¡No vamos a ir a través de las nubes! —gritó Tonks enojada. — ¡Nos mojaremos, Ojo loco!

Estaba aliviada de oírla decir eso; mis manos estaban poniéndose torpes sobre el mango de mi escoba. Deseaba haberme puesto un abrigo; estaba empezando a tiritar. Alterábamos el curso según las instrucciones de Moody. Me preguntaba por cuanto tiempo habíamos estado volando, se sentía eterno. Estaba tan congelada que pensaba en los interiores calientes de los autos que estaban pasando por debajo, después, durante más tiempo, viajando en polvos Flu; podía ser incómodo dar vueltas en las chimeneas, pero por lo menos se estaba caliente en las llamas…

— ¡Es tiempo de empezar el descenso! —la voz de Moody se oyó.

— ¡Sigue a Tonks, Val! —gritó Alex.

Seguí a Tonks en picado. Fuimos descendiendo más y más, hasta que pude ver los faros y las lámparas, chimeneas y antenas de televisión. Deseaba tocar el suelo.

— ¡Aquí vamos! —dijo Tonks, y unos segundos después aterrizamos.

Toqué el suelo justo después que ella y desmonté en un área de pasto descuidado en el centro de un pequeño cuadro. Tonks ya estaba desabrochando el baúl. Temblando de frío, miré alrededor. Los sucios frentes de las casas circundantes no eran muy agradables; algunas de ellas tenían ventanas rotas, brillando tenuemente con la luz del sol, la pintura se estaba cayendo de varias de las puertas, y montones de basura reposaban en muchos de los peldaños delanteros.

—Y… ¿Qué es el cuartel? —preguntó Alex en un susurro una vez que había aterrizado a la par de Moody.

—Ahora no muchacho, vengan, rápido —dijo Moody.

Nos movimos al pavimento cerca del edificio que se encontraba allí. El sonido ahogado de un estéreo venía de la ventana de arriba de una casa cerca. El fuerte olor de basura podrida les llegó desde una pila de un bulto de bolsas dentro de una cerca rota.

—Aquí. —murmuró Moody, poniéndome en las manos un pedazo de pergamino y sosteniendo su varita con un rayo de luz cerca de él, para iluminar la escritura. — Léelo rápido y memorízalo.

Miré el pedazo de papel que decía:

Los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix pueden ser encontrados en el número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**** La Orden del Fénix.**

Arrancó el trozo de pergamino de mis manos y lo prendió fuego con la punta de su varita. Mientras el mensaje se retorcía en llamas y flotaba hasta el suelo, miraba de nuevo a las casas contiguas. Estábamos parados delante del número once; miré a la izquierda y vi el número diez, sin embargo a la derecha estaba el número trece.

—Pero ¿dónde está?

—Piensa sobre lo que acabas de memorizar. —dijo Tonks tranquilamente.

Miré atentamente, y tan pronto, comencé a decir en mi cabeza lo que antes decía el pergamino, una puerta bastante estropeada surgió de ningún sitio entre los números once y trece, inmediatamente seguida por unas paredes sucias y unas ventanas sombrías. Era como si una casa extra se hubiera inflado, desplazando de su camino a las que estaban a sus lados. Quedé boquiabierta. El radio del número once seguía sonando. Aparentemente los muggles que ocupaban la casa no habían notado nada.

—Vamos, deprisa —gruñó Moody, empujando a Alex por la espalda.

Subí los escalones de piedra, seguido de mi hermano y ambos nos quedamos de pie ante la puerta que acababa de materializarse. Su pintura negra estaba deteriorada y arañada. El picaporte tenía la forma de una serpiente enroscada. No había cerradura ni buzón. Moody sacó su varita y golpeó una vez la puerta con ella. Se oyeron clicks metálicos y lo que parecía ser el estrépito de una cadena. La puerta se abrió con un crujido.

—Entren rápido, —susurró Tonks— pero no se alejen demasiado y no toquen nada.

Traspasé el umbral de la puerta para adentrarse en la más absoluta oscuridad del recibidor. Podía oler la humedad, el polvo y un olor dulzón; el sitio daba la sensación de ser un edificio abandonado. Miré por encima de su hombro y vi a los demás entrando, Tonks transportando los baúles y Moody caminando hasta el interior y cerrando la puerta delantera, de modo que la oscuridad del recibidor se volvió completa. Era como hubiéramos entrado en la casa de una persona muerta. Escuché un ruido sibilante y suave y entonces unas lámparas de gas totalmente pasadas de moda, volvieron a la vida a lo largo de las paredes, arrojando una parpadeante y escasa luz sobre el despegado papel de la pared y la raída alfombra durante un rato. El oscuro corredor apenas estaba iluminado por una luz tenue que reflejaba una tela de araña del techo y los marcos de unos retratos ennegrecidos por los años, que colgaban torcidos de las paredes. Se oyó el sonido de unos pasos rápidos y la señora Weasley, salió de una puerta situada al final del vestíbulo. Estaba sonriendo para dar la bienvenida y corrió rápidamente hacia nosotros, estaba bastante más delgada y pálida que la última vez que la había visto.

—Creía que llegarían un poco más tarde. —dijo mientras me daba un abrazo y luego agarraba del brazo a Alex y lo examinaba críticamente— Estás más delgado, tienes que alimentarte, pero me temo que tendrás que esperar para la cena. Los chicos están abajo ayudándome a limpiar.

— ¡Val! —miré por arriba de la señora Weasley y una Hermione más alta y con un pelo menos revoltoso, había aparecido por detrás. Se acercó a mi rápidamente y recibí de ella un cálido abrazo— Perdóname por no haberte llamado, ni avisarte que estaba aquí, es que Dumbledore…

—Sé que Dumbledore dijo que lo mantuviéramos en secreto, no estoy enojada.

—Espero que tampoco lo estés conmigo.

La voz de Fred se había hecho presente, solté a mi amiga y le sonreí.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté cruzada de brazos al igual que él apoyado contra la pared.

—No lo sé, últimamente te enojas conmigo seguido.

Negué con la cabeza y fui a abrazarlo, Ginny pasaba por nuestro lado y cantaba una cancioncita para sus adentros. Luego de soltarlo George acababa de aparecer por la misma puerta de donde todos habían salido.

—Bien niños, acompañen a Valerie a su habitación y quédense arriba un rato, luego bajarán a ayudarme a limpiar. Y háganlo con sigilo. No quiero que nada se despierte. —volvió a hablar la señora Weasley, pero al parecer era tarde. Tonks se había llevado por delante un paragüero con la forma de una pierna de un monstruo y el estruendo hizo que las cortinas que estaban detrás de nosotros se abrieran de par en par, una mujer mayor vestida con una capa negra estaba gritando y gritando como si la estuvieran torturando, era un retrato de medio cuerpo, pero el retrato más realístico y menos agradable que había visto en mi vida. La mujer vieja estaba babeando, sus ojos estaban girando hasta quedarse en blanco, la piel amarillenta de su cara se estiraba hasta tensarse cuando ella gritaba; por todo el vestíbulo los otros retratos se despertaban y empezaban a chillar también, de manera que los que estábamos allí presentes, ante el sonido y nos tapamos las orejas con las manos. El profesor Lupin salió de una puerta y, con la señora Weasley se precipitaron y trataron de cerrar las cortinas para tapar a la anciana, pero no eran capaces de cerrarlas y ella empezó a gritar más alto que nunca, blandiendo sus manos para intentar atacar sus caras con las uñas:

— ¡Suciedad! ¡Escoria! ¡Productos de la suciedad y repugnantes! ¡Mestizos, mutantes, subnormales, fuera de esta casa! ¿Cómo se atreven a venir a la casa de mis padres?

Tonks se disculpaba una y otra vez, incorporando la enorme y pesada pierna del troll de nuevo en el suelo; la señora Weasley abandonó el intento de correr las cortinas y caminaba de prisa, arriba y abajo, por el vestíbulo, aturdiendo a los otros retratos con su varita; y un hombre con pelo largo negro envistió una puerta y apareció frente a nosotros.

— ¡Cállate, vieja arpía, CÁLLATE! —gruñó, corriendo las cortinas que la señora Weasley había abandonado.

La cara de la mujer vieja empezó a palidecer.

— ¡Tú! —aulló la vieja, sus ojos abiertos como platos tan pronto vieron al hombre. — ¡Traidor de sangre, abominación, vergüenza de mi carne!

— ¡He- dicho-que-te-calles! —gruñó el hombre, y con un enorme esfuerzo, él y Lupin fueron capaces de hacer que las cortinas se cerraran de nuevo.

Los chillidos de la mujer cesaron y de nuevo el silencio cayó.

—Lo siento, y bienvenidos, ¿Valerie y Alex verdad? ¿Los hijos de Amelie? —Sirius estrechó nuestras manos en cuanto asentimos y nos sonrió.

—Con que, Valerie Dumont, no eras así de alta la última vez que te vi. Creo que en cualquier momento llegarás a la altura de los gemelos. —me habló Lupin.

— ¿Cómo está profesor? No creo que llegue a ser tan alta como ellos, pero si, crecí —le respondí riendo.

—Olvida lo de profesor, por favor.

—Olvidemos todo y vayan arriba niños, antes de que pase lo que pasó hace unos minutos. —la señora Weasley nos empujó a todos juntos hacia la escalera a la que nos vimos obligados a subir.

•••

_2 de agosto de 1995_

— ¿Dementores en Little Whinging? ¿Es enserio? —pregunté mirando a Lupin, mientras terminaba de hacerle una trenza a Ginny. Había pasado apenas una semana de nuestra llegada al cuartel y nos habían reunido a todos, los "estudiantes", en una habitación para hablarnos de lo recién ocurrido con Harry.

—No puede ser verdad, Mundungus estaba cuidando a Harry. —empezó Hermione.

—Si es verdad, Hermione. Sólo que Mundungus descuidó de Harry unas horas y sucedió lo que sucedió, los del Ministerio han mandado una carta diciéndoles que lo han expulsado, tranquilos…—dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que abrimos nuestras bocas para reprimir lo recién dicho— Arthur y Amelie ya lo han solucionado.

— ¿Harry estaba solo? —preguntó Alex.

—No estaba con su primo…

—Ay qué bueno, ese idiota necesita que esos dementores le quiten los pocos sentimientos que tiene. —dijo Fred siendo bastante sincero.

—Le diste un _caramelo longuilinguo el verano pasado ¿necesitas más venganza? _—le dije.

—Se lo merecía…

—Retornando, —Lupin elevó la voz y volvimos a mirarlo— iremos a buscar a Harry en unos minutos, el sigue en lo de sus tíos, le hemos dicho que no se mueva de ahí.

— ¿Y qué sucederá con Harry? ¿No lo expulsarán? —todos dirigimos nuestras miradas a Ron quien se encontraba a un lado de la puerta y luego a Lupin, que respondió:

—Eso lo veremos en la audiencia, sucederá el 12 de agosto. Ahora quédense en las habitaciones y no se muevan, cuando volvamos con Harry empezará la reunión.

Dicho esto Lupin se retiró de la habitación dejándonos a todos en silencio. Hermione, sentada a mi lado, no dejaba de mover sus piernas, golpeando el pie contra el suelo, en señal de nerviosismo. Ron sonaba sus dedos y George se tiró boca abajo en la cama continua, provocando que un chirrido espantoso se produjera por los hierros oxidados.

— ¿Se toman muy enserio las reuniones verdad? —preguntó Alex rompiendo en silencio. Todos asintieron.

•••

—Harry ha llegado. —susurré al escuchar sus gritos a través de las orejas extensibles. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. — ¿Qué planean? —me crucé de brazos.

—Quien llega primero, gana. —dijo George desafiante. Hacía varios días nos pasábamos las horas de aburrimiento, haciendo carreras de apariciones ya que podíamos hacer magia fuera del colegio.

— ¿Y qué ganaré?

Con dos fuertes cracks, Fred y George, habían desaparecido de la habitación. Indignada, bajé las escaleras corriendo y abrí la puerta de la habitación con furia.

— ¡Eso fue trampa! —ambos estaban sentados en la cama, sonriendo porque estaba enojada. Hermione, que estaba al lado de la puerta, dio un leve respingo asustada de cómo había entrado. —Hola Harry, —dije tranquila mirándolo— y ustedes —los señale a ambos con el dedo y se pusieron serios— ya verán.

— ¡Dejen ya de hacer eso! —dijo Hermione débilmente a los gemelos.

—Hola, Harry— dijo George, sonriéndole. —Sentimos aparecer así, nos pareció haber escuchado tu dulce tono de voz y quisimos venir.

—No reprimas tu enfado, Harry, deja salir todo lo que llevas dentro —dijo Fred, también sonriendo— debe de haber un par de personas en cincuenta millas a la redonda que no te hayan oído.

— ¿Entonces, si han aprobado los exámenes de Aparición? —nos preguntó Harry algo malhumorado mirándonos a los tres.

—Y con muy buena nota. —dije.

—Habrían tardado unos treinta segundos más bajar las escaleras, aunque Valerie lo hizo en unos diez. —dijo Ron.

—El tiempo es Galeones, pequeño hermanito. —dijo Fred— De todos modos, Harry, tu voz estaba interfiriendo en la recepción. Orejas Extensibles, —añadió en respuesta a las cejas alzadas de Harry, le mostró la cuerda que sujetaba y que intentaba escaparse por la puerta— estamos intentando oír qué es lo que pasa abajo.

—Tengan mucho cuidado, —dijo Ron mirando fijamente a la oreja— si mamá ve otra de ésas...

—Vale la pena correr el riesgo, ésta es la reunión más importante que han tenido —dijo Fred.

La puerta se abrió y una larga melena roja apareció.

— ¡Oh, hola, Harry! —dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa brillante entrando con mi hermano—Nos pareció oír tu voz. —miró a Fred y George y añadió: —No van a conseguir nada con las orejas extensibles, mamá ha puesto un encantamiento de impasibilidad a la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Cómo lo saben? —dijo George, con cara de deprimido.

—Tonks nos explicó como descubrirlo —dijo Alex.

—Sólo tienes que arrojar algo a la puerta y no puede hacer contacto, quiere decir que la han impasibilizado. Hemos estado lanzando bombas desde lo alto de las escaleras y todas rebotaban antes de dar contra la puerta, por lo que no hay manera de que las orejas extensibles puedan pasar por debajo.

Fred suspiró profundamente.

— ¡Qué desgracia! Estaba deseando averiguar que ha estado haciendo Snape.

— ¡Snape! —dijo Harry rápidamente. — ¿Está él aquí?

—Sí, claro. —dije cerrando la puerta. —Llegue aquí hace una semana, pero según me informaron está dando un informe. Confidencial.

—Idiota —dijo Alex de prisa.

—Él está ahora de nuestro lado —dijo Hermione reprochando el comentario.

Ron resopló.

—Eso no quiere decir que no sea un imbécil.

—Tendrías que ver la manera en la que nos mira cuando se encuentra con nosotros —le dije a Hermione, hablando de los gemelos y yo.

—A Bill tampoco le cae bien —dijo Ginny, como si con esto hubiera resuelto la cuestión.

— ¿Bill está aquí? —preguntó Harry sentándose en la otra cama— Pensé que estaba trabajando en Egipto.

—Pidió un trabajo de oficina para poder venir a casa y trabajar para la Orden —dijo Fred— Él dice que echa de menos las tumbas, pero... —sonrió con satisfacción— aquí hay compensaciones.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Te acuerdas de Fleur, mi prima? —le pregunté a Harry sentándome a su lado, el asintió— Finalmente consiguió un trabajo en Gringotts para mejorar su inglés.

—Y Bill le ha estado dando un montón de clases particulares —rió disimuladamente Fred.

—Charlie también está en la Orden, —dijo George— pero él todavía está en Rumanía. Dumbledore quiere que en la Orden estén todos magos extranjeros que se puedan reclutar, por lo que Charlie está intentando hacer contactos con ellos en sus días libres.

— ¿No puede Percy hacer eso? —preguntó Harry. Con sus palabras, todos entre nosotros intercambiamos miradas.

—Hagas lo que hagas, no menciones a Percy delante de mamá y papá —le dijo Ron a Harry con voz tensa.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque cada vez que se menciona el nombre de Percy, mi padre rompe algo que está sujetando y mi madre empieza a llorar —dijo Fred.

—Fue espantoso —dijo Ginny tristemente.

—Pienso que hicimos bien deshaciéndonos de él —dijo George con una gesto poco habitual en su cara.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Harry.

—Percy y papá tuvieron una discusión, —dijo Fred— yo nunca he visto a papa pelearse con nadie de esa manera. Normalmente la que grita es mamá.

—Fue la primera semana después de que acabara el curso, —dijo Ron— estábamos a punto de venir a reunirnos con los de la Orden. Percy llegó a casa y nos dijo que le habían ascendido.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —dijo Harry.

—Sí, estábamos todos sorprendidos, —dijo George— porque Percy se metió en un montón de problemas relacionados con el tema de Crouch, hubo un interrogatorio y todo eso. Dijeron que Percy tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que Crouch estaba loco de remate e informar a un superior. Pero conoces a Percy, Crouch lo había dejado a cargo, no iba a quejarse...

— ¿Entonces cómo es que le han ascendido?

—Eso es exactamente lo que nos preguntamos —dijo Ron, que parecía entusiasmado al estar consiguiendo mantener una conversación normal y que Harry hubiera dejado de gritar— Llegó a casa muy satisfecho consigo mismo, incluso más de lo habitual, y le dijo a papá que le habían ofrecido un puesto en la propia oficina de Fudge. Un puesto muy bueno para alguien que sólo lleva un año fuera de Hogwarts: Asistente Menor del Ministro. Creo que él esperaba que papá estuviera impresionado.

—Sólo que papá no lo estaba —dijo Fred, sonriendo abiertamente.

— ¿Por qué no? —dijo Harry.

—Bueno, aparentemente Fudge estuvo vigilando todo el Ministerio, comprobando que nadie tenía ningún tipo de contacto con Dumbledore —dijo George.

—Actualmente Dumbledore tiene muy mala fama en el Ministerio, ¿sabes? —le dije a Harry —Todos piensan que sólo está tratando de crear problemas diciendo que el Innombrable ha vuelto.

—Papá dice que Fudge dejó claro que cualquiera que esté aliado con Dumbledore puede ir limpiando su despacho —agregó George.

—El problema es que Fudge sospecha de Papá. Él sabe que papá se lleva bien con Dumbledore y siempre ha pensado que papá es una persona un poco extraña por su obsesión con los muggles.

— ¿Pero qué tiene esto que ver con Percy? —preguntó Harry, confundido.

—Ahí es donde queremos llegar. Papá cree que Fudge sólo quiere a Percy en su oficina porque pretende utilizarlo para espiar a la familia y a Dumbledore.

—Imagino que eso a Percy le encantó —dijo Harry y Ron se rió de manera irónica.

—Se ha puesto una furia. Dijo...bueno, dijo un montón de cosas horribles. Dijo que ha estado luchando contra la malísima reputación de papá desde que entró a trabajar en el Ministerio y que papá no tiene ambición y por eso es por lo que siempre hemos sido...bueno, ya sabes, que por eso nunca hemos tenido mucho dinero...

— ¿Qué? —dijo Harry con descrédito, mientras Ginny bufaba enojada.

—Lo sé. —dijo Ron en voz baja— Y fue aún peor cuando dijo que papá era un idiota por seguir alrededor de Dumbledore, que Dumbledore era la cabeza de grandes problemas y que papá iba a caer con él, y que él sabía dónde estaba su fidelidad y que eso era en el Ministerio. Y que si mamá y papá iban a convertirse en traidores del Ministerio iba a asegurarse de que nadie supiera nunca más que él pertenecía a nuestra familia. Entonces, hizo sus maletas esa misma noche y se marchó. Ahora está viviendo aquí, en Londres.

—Mamá no ha estado en buen estado. —dijo Ron deprimido— Ya sabes...ha llorado y todo eso. Fue hasta Londres para intentar hablar con Percy, pero él le cerró la puerta en la cara. No sé qué es lo que hace cuando se encuentra a papá en el trabajo...lo ignora, supongo.

—Pero Percy tiene que saber que Voldemort ha vuelto, —dijo Harry tranquilamente— Él no es estúpido, tiene que saber que tu madre y tu padre no arriesgarían todo sin ninguna prueba.

—Sí, bueno, tu nombre también se introdujo en la discusión —dijo Ron, lanzándole a Harry una mirada— Percy dice que la única evidencia que tenemos es tu palabra y...no sé...él no cree que sea del todo suficiente.

—Percy se toma lo que dice El Profeta muy en serio —dijo Hermione ácidamente, y todos asentimos lentamente con la cabeza.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor.

— ¿No has... no has visto El Profeta? —preguntó nerviosamente Hermione.

— ¡Sí, lo he visto! —contestó Harry.

— ¿Lo has –eh- lo has estado leyendo en profundidad? —preguntó Hermione, esta vez aún más ansiosa.

—No de lado a lado. —dijo Harry defendiéndose— Si van a publicar cualquier reportaje acerca de Voldemort deberían hacerlo en los titulares ¿no?

—Bien, necesitas leerlo de lado a lado para encontrarlo, pero ellos –um- ellos te mencionan un par de veces a la semana.

—Pero lo habría visto...

—No. Si sólo has estado leyendo la portada, no puedes haberlo visto. —dijo Hermione, meneando la cabeza— No estoy hablando de grandes artículos. Ellos sólo te incluyen dentro, para apoyar ciertas bromas.

—Es bastante repugnante. —le dije ayudando a mi amiga— Sólo están apoyando las mentiras de Rita

—Pero ella no ha escrito para ellos nunca más ¿o sí lo ha hecho?

—Oh, no, está manteniendo su promesa, aunque no tiene otra alternativa —añadió Hermione con satisfacción— Pero fue ella la que fundó todo lo que están intentando hacer ahora.

—Lo cual es... ¿qué? —dijo Harry impacientemente.

—Bien, pues ellos están escribiendo acerca de ti como si tu fueras este farsante, siempre intentando llamar la atención de las personas para que piensen que eres un héroe trágico o algo así, —dijo Hermione, muy rápido, como si haciéndolo así fuera menos incómodo para Harry escuchar estas cosas— siguen añadiendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre ti. Si aparece una historia pasada de tiempo, dicen algo así como, "Un cuento digno de Harry Potter", y si alguien tiene un accidente divertido dicen, "Tengamos la esperanza de que no tenga ninguna cicatriz en su frente o será el siguiente al que tendremos que adorar"

—Yo no quiero que nadie me adore —empezó a decir Harry sofocado.

—Sabemos que no quieres, —dijo Hermione rápidamente, mirándole asustada— Lo sabemos, Harry ¿Pero ves lo que están haciendo? Quieren convertirte en alguien a quien no crea nadie. Fudge está detrás de esto, te apuesto lo que quieras. Él quiere que los magos de la calle piensen que sólo eres un chico estúpido que no es más que una broma, que cuenta ridículas historias porque adora ser famoso y quiere seguir siéndolo.

—Yo nunca lo pedí, nunca quise… ¡Voldemort mató a mis padres! —farfulló Harry— Me hice famoso porque él mató a mi familia pero no pudo matarme a mí ¿Quién quiere ser famoso por eso? Es que no piensan que hubiera preferido nunca...

—Lo sabemos, Harry —dijo Alex rápidamente, antes de que Harry volviera a los gritos.

—Y por supuesto, no publicaron ni una palabra sobre el ataque de los dementores. —dijo Hermione— Alguien les diría que estuvieran callados con ese tema. Eso podría haber sido una gran historia: Dementores fuera de control. Tampoco han publicado que rompiste el Estatuto Secreto Internacional. Pensamos que deberían haberlo hecho, eso concuerda muy bien con la imagen tuya de presumido estúpido. Pero creemos que lo están reservando para cuando te expulsen, entonces es cuando verdaderamente lo sacarán, quiero decir, si te expulsan, claro. —rectificó rápidamente— Realmente no puedes ser expulsado. No... Si se atienen a sus propias normas, no hay cargos contra ti.

—Oh, oh —Fred le dio un fuerte tirón a la oreja, se levantó del sillón, tomó mi mano y automáticamente aparecimos en la habitación de arriba. Lo miré desorientada.

—Mamá estaba subiendo las escaleras. —dijo respondiendo a mi cara.

—Todavía están en el vestíbulo, a lo mejor somos capaces de oír algo. —dijo George saliendo de la habitación.


End file.
